1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvement of a paper feeding means in a copying machine or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional paper feeding means of copying machine or the like, generally include a number of notched friction rollers which are attached to a rotatable shaft and which are brought into pressure contact with the upper surface of a pile of papers for forwarding with the upper-most positioned paper. In order to replace such a notched friction roller when it is abraded it is necessary to detach the bearing of the rotatable shaft.